Lost Heart
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: AU. Madoka Amano and her friends are just normal school girls to public eyes. In reality, they are the famous band: Masquerade. Their lives are as normal as it can be. That is, until that red-headed boy and friends that only The Masquerade can see came into the picture. They should NOT have read the fine print. Literally.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is my third multi chapter story and my second AU. I hope you like it!**

**Summary:**** Madoka Amano and her friends are just normal school girls to public eyes. In reality, they are the famous band: Masquerade. Their lives are as normal as it can be. That is, until that red-headed boy and friends that only The Masquerade can see came into the picture. They should NOT have read the fine print. Literally.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade. I only own my OCs and this plot. Any songs or lyrics will most likely be not mine and I will say so when it happens. Finally, I do not own the picture.**

* * *

"Thank you everybody!" a masked brunette shouted in her microphone. The crowd cheered. "Thank you! Remember, we'll be singing at the opening of the new mall next week! Masquerade will see you there!"

She and her five band members, all masked like her, walked off the stage. They went to their dressing room and met two other masked figures.

"That was amazing!" Madoka shouted. Her mask covered her eyes and nose. It was pink with light blue eyes and white, curly ribbons flowed down on the side until it reached right under her jaw. Black music notes decorated the area under the eyes. She's the lead singer.

"I can't believe that was only our third concert!" Hikaru exclaimed. Her mask was like Madoka's except it was a deep blue color. Instead of white ribbons, it had red beading around the sides and the eyes were red. She's the lead guitar. "And we are already so famous!"

"And it is all thanks to the best managers, the Twin Masterminds!" Mei-Mei giggled. Her mask was teal like her hair and had aquamarine eyes. It has a slight beaked nose with a pink feather sticking up on the left side. Mei-Mei is the rhythm guitarist in the band.

The twins rolled their eyes. Both their masks covered their eyes and nose. On the sides, they elongated and curved so it framed their faces. Zakia's was gold with a glittering silver outline and a glittery bronze sun on the corners of the eyes which were white. Leanna's was the similar except there was no glitter and it was silver with a gold lining and a dark grey moon on the corners of her eyes. The eyes were black. The two are co-managers of the girls' band, Masquerade.

"We only set up the concerts and make the deals," Zakia said.

"You're popular because you girls are talented performers," Leanna continued.

Selen, the drummer, smirked cockily and propped her feet on the table. Her mask was olive green and it covered her forehead and eyes with a slight beaked nose. It had dark grey eyes and a short, black spike on the corner of the eyes. "We do rock. We are climbing the charts so fast, we are leaving fire."

Sophie smiled. "You really are cocky, Selen. But I do agree. We are getting popular faster than I thought."

Sophie, the pianist, has a mask that was light blue and it covered only her eyes and the bridge of her nose. There was a long part of the mask on the left eye that stuck up until it rose an inch above her head and was shaped like a heart on the top. There was a light pink heart on the right eye. The eyes were pink.

"Lera, how do you feel about this?" Zakia asked the girl with pink hair.

Lera grinned. "It's awesome! I can't wait to perform next week!"

Lera's mask was a peach-orange color that covered her eyes and nose with violet eyes and peach and orange feathers on the left side of the mask. White glitter lined the sides. Her role is the bass player.

"We have to get through school," Leanna muttered.

The other girls but Zakia groaned. Zakia frowned. "I really do love school and it is Leanna and I's last year. I just wish we don't have to deal with the popular clique and arrogant jocks."

"And when you two graduate, we still have one more year to go!" Selen groaned. "At least the only thing we have to deal with is keeping this band a secret and the popular groups."

Leanna smirked. "Well, they can bully and make fun of us all they want. You and I will beat the crap out of them."

Selen smirked back and the two did a handshake. "That's right. No one messes with us."

The others just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"Come on," Mei-Mei said. "It is bait and we need our sleep."

Her friends sweat-dropped and told her, "It's _late_, Mei-Mei, not _bait_."

"Right…"

"Well, at least it's a Saturday tomorrow," Hikaru yawned. "We could get enough sleep."

They took off their masks and got dressed in their normal looks. Once they finished, they regrouped, grabbed their bags and left for home.

/\\\/\\\

**(Madoka's POV)**

Leanna drove the van we were in to a cream and maroon painted three-story house with a huge yard filled with flower bushes and trees. There were vines with flowers climbing up the sides of the house. Leanna parked the car in the garage and we got out.

Like usual, there was no one to greet after our concerts. The house was quiet except for the crickets chirping and us breathing and walking. It was half past midnight so we washed up, changed into our night clothes, and went to bed with only a short 'night' to one another.

I lay in my white and pink bed on my back and staring at the ceiling above me. I was dead tired but I can't seem to fall asleep. Whenever I closed my eyes, they would snap back open. I don't know why. Maybe it's from the adrenaline from the concert that is still running through my veins. At the same time though, I feel like my mind and body is telling me something is going to happen and forcing me to stay awake.

I felt a cold breeze flow into my room and I shivered. I looked at my window and saw it open. Weird. I closed it right when I came in.

Another breeze came and this time, a sheet of paper drifted in. I shivered and closed the window. I picked up the paper and was about to throw it away when I spotted the pattern on it. It was the head of a horse with two wings on either side of it. Then I saw writing under it.

Furrowing my eyebrows, I sat down on my desk and read what it said, "_Soul and body hid, reading this would be a reckless bid. Know what is in store because this is not a simple chore. Embark on this quest of the lost heart and you will never be able to part. Celestial Pegasus."_

I cocked my head to the side. Then, the paper turned into a sparkle-like dust and started making a humanoid figure in front of me. A wind caused most of my stuff to fly all over in my room. I watched in fear of what is happening. A bright light flashed in the room, making me cover my eyes. When I was sure the light was gone, I uncovered them and looked back up.

There was nothing. The sparkle dust wasn't there. My room was exactly how I left it. It didn't look like a twister came through. I finally noticed that I was on my bed with the sheets over my lap. That was all a dream?

I shook my head. "It must be a dream." I yawned and buried myself under my blanket. Sleep immediately took over me.

But, right before I fell asleep, I saw a wisp of flaming red hair from the corner of my eyes. And I never noticed that Pegasus necklace around my neck.

* * *

**And that was chapter 1! I hope you likes it! I'm planning to make this story's main pairing GinMado. Other pairing will be CanonxCanon and CanonxOC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally updated this story. I was really stuck and I have other stories to try and finish so I'll try my best to update more often. Just don't expect them to be constant. By the way, I'm going to need help with some pairings. This was part of the reason why I was stuck because I was wondering who I should partner up who with who. I have more info at the bottom so please tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB and the song. _Fever _is written by Cascada.**

* * *

Masquerade was eating breakfast outside in their porch. Madoka looked deep in thought, as well as Lera, Sophie, and Mei-Mei. Selen and Hikaru were still the same, though they did have a confused look in their eyes. Leanna and Zakia were out doing some business for the band.

Subconsciously, Madoka lifted her hands to her neck, having a feeling that something should be there but found nothing. Only bare skin. She shook it off and finished off the rest of her breakfast.

"Do…do any of you feel…odd?" Lera said out of the blue.

They stared at each other before shrugging. Sophie and Mei-Mei took the dishes and went to clean them. Lera went to work on her science project while Selen went to take a walk. Hikaru just stayed outside to relax on the hammock. Madoka went to practice in the music room, also known as the basement.

Madoka stood in front of a wall in the living room. There was a wall light on the white wall. She twisted it, earning a click, and pulled it. A section of it, just as big as a door of an average home, opened, revealing a wooden staircase.

The basement had the Masquerade's instruments. On one quarter of the room were recording equipment and speakers. A white board of goals—whether individual or group—was on one wall and another held some of the rewards they earned, newspaper clips, and group photographs from the very beginning to the present. There were also an 'L' shaped couch and two beanbags on another corner.

She grabbed a notebook and a pencil. Words were already written in it. Madoka walked over to her guitar—which was pink with darker shades of pink in glittery G-Clefs and music notes decorating it—and placed the strap around her. She sat on the edge of the couch and began strumming.

She played random notes, writing down the ones she liked. She would erase some lyrics and sometimes replacing them, as well as the notes. Madoka was halfway through the page when she felt like something was different.

Madoka stood up and went up to the mirror on the wall next to her. She studied herself. Madoka frowned. _Nothing is out of the ordinary_, she thought. _Maybe I'm imagining._

Then she caught sight of her neck. There was a gold chain with an odd-looking pendant. It was a white Pegasus head with two mini wings on both sides of its head. The lower half was white and the upper half was blue. Its eyes were ruby red.

Madoka fingered the pendant, wondering where she got it. She saw the red eyes glow red and then the rest of the pendant glowed, bathing the entire room in blue, red, and white light. "Ahh!" she screamed, falling down on a beanbag. She stared at what was happening, somehow not affected by the bright light.

She realized that she was still holding the pendant. Madoka let go and the glowing stopped in a split second. She stayed still, shocked by what had just happed.

Then the door to the basement opened and closed. The rest of Masquerade, along with the Twins, walked in. Madoka glanced at the mirror, noticing that her necklace was gone, much to her confusion. Did she just imagine it? But what kind of imagination was that?

"Madoka, are you alright?" Hikaru asked. Madoka turned to her with a questionable look. Hikaru explained. "You're so pale, you are almost blue. What's wrong?"

Madoka shook her head. "Nothing. I guess I'm hit with tiredness again."

"Do you want to rest?" the twins asked worriedly.

The brunette smiled. "I'm fine, thank you."

"If you say so," Sophie spoke. "But if you are feeling ill, take it easy and have some rest. Last night's concert was the longest one we had."

"Trust me. I'm fine. I won't push myself. Now on a different topic, where did you two go?" she asked the twins.

"The mall," Zakia answered and Leanna scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "We had a bit of an argument with the owner. But it wasn't too important. We just need a few more lights, curtains, and speakers to set up. Then we have to do some testing and then we are ready for the grand opening."

Masquerade cheered lightly.

"Oh, I just can't wait to see the new mall,' Sophie said. "I can definitely get new designs for our band costumes."

"Just don't make them over the top," Hikaru commented. She frowned. "I didn't like those four-inched heels and Lolita dress you wanted me to try on."

Sophie crossed her arms. "It was an experiment costume! I wasn't really going to force you into wearing it."

"I know."

Selen grabbed her drum sticks and clapped them together, getting their attention. She smirked and said, "Well, are we going to practice or not? The opening is next Saturday. We shouldn't be slacking."

"Which song?" Mei-Mei asked, turning to Madoka.

Madoka thought about it. Then she smirked and said, "Fever."

The others smiled before going to their instruments. Sophie to her keyboard, Selen to her drums, Hikaru and Mei-Mei to their guitars, and Lera to her bass. Madoka stood next to her microphone while Leanna and Zakia sat on the beanbags.

Sophie and Selen started before being followed by Hikaru, Mei-Mie, and Lera.

**Madoka:**** I'm not a beauty queen  
Travelling in a limousine  
I'm a girl but don't call me baby  
Who the f**k is VIP?  
Never alive in luxury  
I don't care so just call me crazy  
Can you give it out?**

**Don't stop just take it to the limit**  
**Watch me boy it's spinning around this time**  
**Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive**

This was when Madoka got into the music and began dancing to the beat.

**I just can't get enough when I'm with you**  
**'Cause your fever makes me feel so good**  
**Turn it up boy you make your move**

**See I'm burning but it feels so good**  
**Can't get enough when I'm with you**  
**You got fever but it feels so good**  
**Turn it up baby make your move**  
**Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good**

**I don't need no superman**  
**Trying to tell me who I am**

**Know it all's a driving me crazy**

Madoka twirled her finger next to her right temple, making the classic crazy sign.

**Nothing ever is for sure**  
**I can't take this anymore**

**All I want is yes or no baby**  
**Can you give it out?**

**Don't stop just take it to the limit**  
**Watch me boy it's spinning around this time**

**Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive**  
**I just can't get enough when I'm with you**  
**'Cause your fever makes me feel good**  
**Turn it up boy you make your move**  
**See I'm burning but it feels so good**

**Can't get enough when I'm with you**  
**You got fever but it feels so good**  
**Turn it up baby make your move**  
**Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good**

**Lera:**** It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
****Mei-Mei:**** Can't stop - Do it, do it real good  
****Selen:**** It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
****Sophie:**** Can't stop - Do it, do it real good**

**Hikaru:**** It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
****Mei-Mei:**** Baby you got fever  
****Madoka:**** Can't stop - Do it, do it real good  
****Sophie:**** Baby you got fever  
****Lera:**** It's so hot - Do it, do it real good  
****Selen:**** Baby you got fever  
Can't stop**

**Madoka:**** I just can't get enough when I'm with you  
'Cause your fever makes me feel good  
Turn it up boy you make your move  
See I'm burning but it feels so good**

**Can't get enough when I'm with you**  
**You got fever but it feels so good**  
**Turn it up baby make your move**  
**Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good**

They finished strongly and Madoka slightly panting. The twins clapped.

"You girls are as amazing as always," Zakia said.

Leanna nodded in agreement. "Continue putting that same passion and teamwork and you'll be sure to be number one in the list."

"And we'll make it in no time at all!" Selen said confidently.

"That's because we love what we doing and we are too preserving to give up!" Mei-Mei added.

"You mean persevering but you were close," Lera giggled.

Madoka grinned, but inside, she was a bit troubled. She didn't know why but…she felt like more obstacles will be blocking their path, none that they would have thought of. But that was silly…right? She was only imagining that glowing and last night was just a dream.

But then why does she still feel like she is being watched?

* * *

**Probably a boring chapter. Sorry. Anyways, I need people's opinions and suggestions for Hikaru, Selen, and Sophie:**

**For Hikaru: I was planning on using own of my OCs but decided that I wanted to use as little as my OCs as I can. So, since Hikaru is usually paired up with Kyoya or Ryuga, I'll use one of them. So, tell me: Kyoya or Ryuga?**

**For Selen: There aren't major pairings with her that are canon so I'll let you decide. Tell me which canon character you think will be good for her and tell me why OR you can send me an OC to let me use. I said I'll be using as little as OCs as I can but I might need to with Selen. So just send in either one.**

**For Sophie: Well, I support both Sophie X Wales and Sophie X Julian. It's because in some cases, I think Sophie and Wales are twins so I'll partner her up with Julian. I'm planning to do that in this story so tell me what you think.**


End file.
